


Flower Crowns

by Arkaidou



Category: The Uncanny Counter
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Summary: The counters decide to have a picnic and also make Flower crowns
Relationships: So-Mun & Choo Mae-ok, So-Mun & Ga Mo-tak, So-Mun & Ha-na
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Flower Crowns

They were always busy with work at their restaurant and as Counter’s that they never really had many free days to go out and spend time together.

Thankfully though these are one of those days.

They decided that a picnic would be a fun idea to try. They already had enough food to take with them, choosing where to go was the hard part though.

Each one of them had different places they wanted to go to. Eventually Mrs. Chu was able to choose the place and they went there. 

They were lucky she chose, the location she picked really was breathtaking, and there were plenty of shady spots in case they didn’t want to sit in the sun. There were also bundles of flowers.

When they found a place to sit, under a large leafy tree where the sun wouldn’t get in their eyes but wouldn’t leave them cold without it either.

They placed a decorative blanket down on the grass and spread it out slightly before placing down the basket.

They placed each dish of food on the blanket along with dishes and cutlery. They packed enough food for each of them and also leftovers.

When they were able to settle down and eat they sighed and enjoyed the calm silence that came with the park.

Mun finished first and felt himself lost with nothing to occupy himself with. He glanced around and saw a patch of flowers next to him, he plucked them out of the ground and placed them on his leg.

He got a weird stare from Ha-na before he started to weave the flowers together. “What are you doing?” “I’m making a flower crown.” He replied without looking up from his work.

He continued to add more flowers until it formed the shape of a crown, he smiled as he looked down at it. “It looks very lovely.” Mrs. Chu commented, pointing at it with a chopstick while she ate.

He smiled while still looking down. He held the crown in his hands and reached out to Ha-na, who flinched lightly before she realized what he was doing. Nobody commented on it.

He flashed her a smile as he placed the flower crown on her head. “Oh. Thank you.” She smiled back at him.

A look flashed over his face for a minute before he stood up, “I’ll be right back.” And ran off, presumably to collect more flowers.

“And you say he’s a brat” Mrs Chu teases, looking at Mo-tak as she puts her dishes away. He grunted and glanced away “Shut up.” He mumbles.

When Mun comes back he’s holding handfuls of flowers he then places on the blanket as he quickly gets to work on another one. This one has purple and pink flowers on it.

He places it on Mrs Chu’s head before he goes to make another one but is stopped by Ha-na. “Hey” she says, “Teach me how to make one.”

“Huh? Oh, okay.” He says, handing her some of the flowers he collected. “So you take these two and fold this one over...”

He gave out instructions while she followed them. In the end her flower crown was sloppy, but wasn’t bad for her first one she made.

When he finished his third flower crown he went to place it on Mo-tak’s head, who moved his head away. “I don’t want one.”

Mun looked him in the eyes before turning his head to the side lightly, like a confused dog, before he tried placing it on his head again.

Mo-tak didn’t bother to fight it this time, he knew that the kid would persist until he won so there was no point.

He was caught off guard when he felt something light being placed on his head too, it was Ha-na’s flower crown. “Thank you.” He flashed her a bright, warming smile that could make anyone’s heart melt.

He ended up teaching them how to make flower crown’s too, and ended up leaving the park with 3 on his head that day. All of which were of questionable quality. 

BONUS:

“Where can I find it?” Mun asked Mrs Chu, while looking into storage cabinets. “Top left one!” She replied. He nodded and opened the ones on the left side and stopped when he found something. 

It was the flower crowns he had made a week ago. They had wilted a bit. He chuckled to himself as he closed that cabinet and looked through the other ones. 


End file.
